El último soplo de mi corazón
by Reader Spark
Summary: A Bella le diagnosticaron una enfermedad terminal, tiene veinticuatro horas para despedirse de todos los que ama… En especial de Edward, su prometido, al cual regalará el último soplo de su corazón.


_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: wwwfacebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Gracias, Zaida Gutiérrez, por la hermosa portada (DISEÑADORAS FFAD); eres un sol linda. Te quiero.**_

* * *

**El último soplo de mi corazón**

**A Bella le diagnosticaron una enfermedad terminal, tiene ****veinticuatro horas ****para despedirse de todos los que ama… En especial de Edward, su prometido, al cual regalará el último soplo de su corazón.**

◕ ‿‿ ◕

**One Shot**

La felicidad era parte de mi vida.

Tenía todo lo que una mujer de veinticinco años pudiese desear: Un trabajo bien pagado, una familia unida, unos amigos maravillosos; y lo mejor de todo, a mi espléndido prometido.

Jane, mi secretaria me había conseguido una cita médica hace una semana y hoy me entregarían los exámenes. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que me sucedía. Desde hace varios días padezco dolores de cabeza, náuseas, vómitos y suelo sentirme demasiado confundida.

No niego que pensé estar embarazada, pero claro, era imposible… Yo sigo siendo virgen.

Edward Cullen, mi prometido, se ha negado a intimar conmigo hasta que lleve legalmente su apellido. Es algo conservador, y eso me encanta.

Lo conozco de toda la vida, es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre.

—Señorita Swan, el doctor Black dice que ya puede pasar —me informó Lucy, la enfermera.

Tomé mi bolso e ingresé al consultorio.

—Hola, Jacob —dije sonriente mientras tomaba asiento.

Su semblante estaba decaído, triste y… ¿doloroso?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté asustada.

—Sí, Bells. Pasé toda la noche leyendo y releyendo tus exámenes médicos; me temo que no te tengo buenas noticias.

Mi rostro se puso lívido, mis manos empezaron a temblar y mi corazón latió de manera desaforada.

—¿A…A qué te refieres?

Eran simples malestares, nada grave.

—Tienes un aneurisma cerebral.

No sabía lo que eso significaba, pero era malo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Me atreví a preguntar—. ¿Es grave?

—Es muy variable, Bella. Un aneurisma cerebral que no se rompe puede no causar síntoma alguno, como te pasó a ti durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, cerca del veinticinco por ciento de los aneurismas cerebrales que sufren ruptura tienen un desenlace fatal dentro de las primeras veinticuatro horas. Tu cuerpo resistió mucho, recién hoy pudimos detectarlo —explicó.

—¿Estás seguro? Solo he tenido dolor de cabeza y náuseas. No es grave, Jake.

Mi voz se entrecortó cuando las lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro.

Iba… a… morir.

¡Tenía veinticinco años y no pasaría de allí!

—Bella… Lo siento. —Sus brazos me rodearon de forma protectora, atrajo mi cabeza hacia su pecho y me permitió llorar por un largo tiempo.

…

Conduje de regreso a mi casa en un estado deplorable.

¿Cómo se lo diría a mi familia? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Edward?

Edward…

Nuestra boda sería en tres meses, y yo no estaría presente.

Tenía veinticuatro horas para demostrarle cuánto lo amaba.

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

Al llegar a mi departamento, corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación.

Edward no llegaría hasta las nueve de la mañana, aún tenía una hora para llorar.

Agarré todos nuestros álbumes fotográficos y me puse a hojearlos.

Alice siempre decía lo importante que era retratar todos los segundos de nuestras vidas.

Alice, mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana de veinte años.

Mis padres, ellos eran la prueba de que el verdadero amor existe. Llevan treinta años casados y casi nunca discuten, y cuando lo hacen es por motivos tontos y graciosos.

El tiempo parecía estancarse, miraba las fotografías y en mi mente se reproducían aquellos momentos que tanta felicidad me trajeron.

Como cuando vi aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaron…

**Flashback**

_Papá sacaba las cosas para la pesca, mientras yo guardaba los libros de colorear en mi bolsito._

—_Bells, pásame el sombrero, por favor —pidió papá._

_El sombrero de color café estaba colocado atrás del volante, por lo que me pasé a los asientos principales y lo cogí._

_Bajé del auto sonriente y corrí a dárselo, pero mis pies se enredaron contra una pequeña rama que estaba en el suelo, provocando que cayera de rodillas y estas terminaran raspadas y con un poco de sangre._

_Papá se volvió corriendo hacia mí y me levantó en brazos. Me sentó en el __capó__ de la patrulla mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y sobaba mis rodillas._

—_¡Muñequita! ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Carlisle; apareciendo detrás de mi papi._

—_Tropezó con una ramita y se raspó las rodillas —respondió Charlie._

—_Amigo, no te preocupes, vine preparado para eso. Edward, pásame el botiquín, por favor —pidió a su hijo._

_Y segundos después, mi papi le cedió su sitio a Carlisle, y este, con mucho cuidado empezó a limpiar mis raspones._

—_Por ser tan valiente, te mereces una paleta. Edward, dale a Bella su premio._

_Un niño estaba detrás de él. _

_Su cabello era de un color raro, como una mezcla de naranjita y amarillo y parecía un león. Tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes. _

_Sonriendo, me entregó una paletita de muchos colores._

_Mi cara se puso un poco roja porque me miraba como mamá miraba a mi papi._

_Ese día me había prometido que él estaría ahí para cuidarme, como Superman cuidaba a Lois Lane._

**Fin Flashback**

Mi valiente _Superman_, ahora ni tu súper fuerza podría salvarme.

De pronto, la puerta del departamento se abrió.

Tomé un poco de papel y limpié mis ojos, me eché algo de agua en la cara y esperé a que subiera.

Mi chico valiente estaba vestido con un _jean_ desgastado y una camisa azul cielo que lo hacía verse perfecto. Llevaba su habitual cabello despeinado y aquella sonrisa que me robaba hasta el alma.

—¿Cómo está la futura señora Cullen? —preguntó estrechándome entre sus brazos y dando miles de besos en mi rostro, para finalmente fundir sus labios contra los míos.

—Muy bien, amor. Estaba esperándote… Tengo algo que decirte —titubeé.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero ¿era necesario decirle?

—¿Sucede algo, mi vida? Te ves un poco enferma. —Llevó su mano hasta mi frente para revisar la temperatura—. ¿Ya te entregaron los exámenes médicos?

—Eh… No. El doctor dijo que me los entregaría el martes —mentí.

No podía, era cobarde, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar de su compañía.

—¡Qué raro! Jake nunca suele retrasarse —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Es que… estaba muy ocupado, amor. —Volví a mentir—. Por cierto, hoy no tengo que trabajar. —Eso tampoco era cierto, tenía que ir; había varios documentos que necesitaban mi firma, pero el atesorar cada segundo de mi vida al lado de Edward era mucho más importante.

—Pero yo sí, cielo —dijo abochornado.

—Eres el jefe, guapo. Vamos, tomémonos un día de descanso y realicemos todo lo que tenemos en nuestra lista de _cosas por hacer _—le pedí.

Fui muy persuasiva y al final logré convencerlo.

_**Lista de Cosas por hacer de Edward y Bella**_

—_Comprar todos los dulces de Billy._

—_Aprender a dar besos esquimales como en las películas de mamá._

—_Obligar a Emmett a bañarse._

La lista era aún más larga, pero estas tres pequeñas cosas las escribimos cuando teníamos nueve años. Cuando maduramos, empezamos a pensar en algo que significara mucho para nosotros y lo haríamos juntos.

—_Nuestra boda será en el prado e invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos. Bella usará __C__onverse y yo llevaré vaqueros._

—_Compraremos una casa como la de los comerciales, tendremos muchos hijos y un perro llamado Darcy._

—_Saltaremos en Bungee jumping y luego nos besaremos como si el mundo fuese a terminar._

—_Conduciremos una motocicleta._

—_Aprenderemos a tocar algún instrumento._

—_Iremos a una fiesta sin invitación._

—_Tener tres hijos y llamarlos: Seth, Paul y Embry._

—_Salvarle la vida a alguien._

—_Apoyar un sueño ajeno._

—_Envejecer juntos._

—_Contarle nuestra historia de amor a nuestros nietos._

—_Morir juntos en una cabaña cerca de la playa._

Edward terminó de leer nuestra lista y me atrajo a su pecho.

—Sé que tú y yo haremos todo lo que está escrito aquí —susurró besando mis cabellos.

Sonreí tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir.

_Tú podrás cumplirlas pero no conmigo —pensé._

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

—Bueno, lo de los dulces, _aprender a besar como esquimal_ y, _obligar a bañar a Emmett_ ya lo hicimos, así que… —Dudé un minuto antes de decidir—. _Saltaremos en Bungee jumping_ —dije emocionada.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos frente a una enorme plataforma tan alta como una torre de control.

Tomados de la mano observamos cómo una mujer gritaba para luego saltar de la torre.

La mujer nunca tocó el suelo ya que estaba sujeta por una cuerda.

Ambos sonreímos emocionados por la descarga de adrenalina que sufriríamos en unos momentos.

Corrimos hacia la torre de control.

Al llegar, le colocaron unos arneses a Edward.

—Tú primero —le dije.

Él asintió y dejó un casto beso en mis labios.

—El tiempo vuela, como las nubes, como las naves, como las sombras… —susurré antes de que saltara.

Mi chico colocó sus brazos a los costados y se dejó caer, lo vi desaparecer delante de mis ojos mientras la cuerda se estiraba.

Con cuidado me acerqué para verlo. Caía en picada y luego rebotó cerca del suelo, regresó por la misma cuerda y se colocó frente a mí.

—El tiempo vuela, como las nubes, como las naves, como las sombras. ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —preguntó mientras se aseguraba que los arneses estuviesen bien colocados a mi alrededor.

—Porque es cierto, el tiempo vuela y sin que… te des cuenta todo termina —respondí con melancolía.

—Por eso nosotros disfrutamos cada segundo de nuestras vidas, mi cielo. —Dejó un último beso en mis labios y me acompañó hasta el filo de la plataforma.

—Te amo —susurré antes de dejarme caer en picada. Le escuché gritar un _Te amo_ y mi corazón se llenó de nostalgia.

Cerré los ojos asimilando toda la adrenalina que fluía por mi cuerpo. La sangre subía hacia mi cabeza mientras el aire daba de lleno a mi espalda.

Cuando subí nuevamente a la plataforma, Edward me ayudó a quitarme los arneses y me besó hasta desfallecer.

Otro deseo de nuestra lista cumplido.

Mi propósito era cumplir la mayoría de ellas para que Edward me recordara siempre.

.

.

.

Habíamos alquilado un par de motocicletas que estaban en el taller de Jasper, mi mejor amigo y el amor platónico de mi hermana.

—No sé en qué estábamos pensando cuando escribimos eso —dijo Edward mientras Jasper depositaba las dos motocicletas en el suelo y se alejaba de nosotros con un movimiento de mano.

—Pues, recuerdo que me obligaste a ver _Furia en Dos ruedas _y dije que Martin Henderson era perfecto y se veía _sexy_ manejando moto, y mi celoso novio dijo que él lo haría mejor —comenté riendo por su ataque de celos de hace ya nueve años—. Aún pienso que se veía _sexy_. —Quería que realizáramos cada cosa de esa lista, y si para ello tenía que ponerlo celoso, lo haría.

—Sube tu lindo trasero a la moto, Swan. Te enseñaré lo que es ser _sexy_. —Con el ceño fruncido montó la motocicleta. Sabíamos teoría, pero la práctica era nula.

Al principio nos asustamos cuando arrancamos, pero poco a poco tomamos confianza y conducimos alrededor de aquel sitio.

Fue mágico.

.

.

.

—Otro fuera y ahora sigue… _Aprender a tocar algún instrumento_ —dijo Edward tachando el _conducir motocicleta_ de la lista.

—Vale, tú sabes tocar el piano y yo la guitarra, así que yo te enseño y tú me enseñas —propuse.

—Hecho.

Regresamos a nuestro departamento, nos acomodamos en el salón de música y nos dejamos envolver por las bellas melodías, entre ellas mi nana, la nana que Edward compuso para mí cuando teníamos quince años.

Edward era, sin duda, un gran aprendiz. Se aprendió los acordes completamente y cuando el reloj marcó la una de la tarde, ambos estábamos tocando los instrumentos…

.

.

.

.

Media hora después, ambos estábamos colocándonos trajes de gala.

Habíamos llamado a cientos de salones de recepciones y nos informaron que había una fiesta, a la cual ambos asistiríamos sin ser invitados.

—Te ves hermosa, amor —dijo Edward colocando mi tacón y dejando un beso en mi tobillo—. La mujer más preciosa en el planeta.

—Te amo, Edward. —Nos besamos por unos segundos y conducimos hasta Port Angeles.

Desde la esquina anterior se oía la música, por lo que nos apresuramos a ingresar.

—¿Lista?

—Siempre.

Tomados de la mano ingresamos como cualquiera de los invitados.

Los veinte primeros minutos estuvieron divertidos hasta que la madre de la novia se acercó a nosotros.

—Hola, muchachos —saludó.

—Hola, señora —respondimos en coro.

—¿Son amigos de mi hija? Nunca los había visto —comentó.

—No, somos primos del novio —mentimos.

—¿Primos? ¡Oh! Ustedes son Eleazar y Carmen —espetó emocionada.

—Sí… Somos ellos —tartamudeamos.

—Pero cariño, Peter nos dijo que estabas de cinco meses de embarazo y no los aparentas, enserio. —Su voz se volvió acusatoria y Edward lanzó una risita nerviosa típica en él cuando algo salía mal.

—Ehh, pues… qué maravillas hacen las fajas —dije intentando mantener la calma—. Iremos con nuestra prima, disculpe.

.

.

.

.

—Creo que es todo por hoy, amor —dijo Edward ayudándome a subir al auto—. Para tener cinco meses estás bien. —Ambos nos carcajeamos por lo que la madre de la novia había dicho.

De pronto su risa cesó y sus penetrantes ojos me miraban sin parpadear.

—¿Qué? —pregunté bajando la mirada.

—Nada, es solo que quiero que lo que la señora dijo se haga realidad. Quiero tener muchos hijos contigo, quiero que formemos una hermosa familia. Quiero escribir nuestra propia historia de amor.

Sus palabras hacían mella en mi corazón, ya no tendríamos una historia de amor que contar.

Ya no sería más Edward y Bella; en adelante sería solo Edward.

—Eres la persona más perfecta que conozco en todo este maldito planeta. Le das luz a mi vida y empequeñeces las sombras. Tu amor me hace mejor persona, y créeme cuando te digo que nunca volveré a amar a nadie que no seas tú.

Nadie más comentó nada hasta llegar a casa. Me ayudó a bajar del auto y esperó que me quitara los tacones.

Sin previo aviso, colocó sus brazos detrás de mis piernas haciéndolas flexionar de modo que me cargara al estilo novia.

—¿Qué haces?

—Practico para nuestra noche de bodas.

No dije nada más y me llevó de esa forma hasta la habitación. Me depositó en la cama y me ayudó a quitarme el vestido.

Me desvistió con cuidado, como si de una fina pieza de porcelana se tratase.

Sabía lo que quería en este momento, pero no me atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Tenía que decírselo, pero ¿cómo?

¿Cómo le digo a mi hombre perfecto que ya no tengo tiempo para formar una vida a su lado?

—¿Amor? ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó desesperado.

Dejé escapar un sollozo haciendo que él se preocupara aún más.

Sin previo aviso, me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y colocando una mano en mi nuca hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Bella, dime qué sucede. Estás asustándome, por favor. Dime, ¿qué sucede? —rogó.

—Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de que algún día me olvides —confesé.

Agachó un poco su rostro y besó mi cabeza con amor.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y habló con mucha seguridad.

—Bella, escúchame bien. Nunca voy a olvidarte, te quiero, te amo y te deseo, no te imaginas cuánto. No hay mundo para mí si tú no estás en él, siento que desfallezco cuando no estoy contigo. Te necesito como el mismísimo aire y sería incapaz de olvidar a la mujer que me trae loco desde que soy un niño piojoso, como una vez me llamaste.

—Te amo, Edward, pero necesito hacer el amor contigo. Quiero sentirte, por favor, no me rechaces.

—Bella, ya lo hablamos. Quiero estar casado contigo cuando eso pase… —protestó.

—No hay tiempo, Edward, no lo hay. Por favor, no me lo niegues, por favor.

Mi llanto se volvió más fluido y tapé mi rostro con mis manos sintiéndome patética.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a besarme de forma sensual y con necesidad.

Me ayudó a recostarme lentamente sobre nuestra cama, provocando que nuestras manos entraran en acción.

Metí mis manos debajo de su camisa para acariciar su espalda. Él empezó a acariciar el contorno de mi cuerpo.

—Cómo adoro esta parte de ti —dijo mientras dejaba un sinfín de besos húmedos alrededor de mi vientre—. ¿Estás segura de esto? —me preguntó con la voz ronca por la excitación.

—Sí —contesté con un hilo de voz.

Con prisa le quité la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello. Edward me miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos y me atrajo hacia él para volver a besarnos.

Cuando quedé debajo de él, empezó a besar mi cuello y mi clavícula dando lamidas y mordidas en los puntos.

Yo no sabía absolutamente nada, solo sabía que no quería que parara y se lo hacía saber con gemidos.

—Ed…Edward —le decía entre gemidos.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

—¡Ahh!… Necesito… —Sus manos llegaron hasta mis pechos estrujándolos con cariño.

—¿Qué necesitas? —me preguntó levantando su rostro y mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Su boca subió por todo mi torso, se detuvo a la altura de mis pechos y llevó uno de mis pezones a su boca.

—¡A ti! —grité mientras me removía debajo de él.

—¿Esto es lo que de verdad deseas?

—Sí, Edward, te dije que te necesito. —_Te necesito, este será mi último recuerdo de nuestro amor._

—Dime que me amas —le pedí al sentirlo llevar un dedo hacia mi feminidad.

—Te amo, Bella, solo Dios sabe cuánto te amo.

Me estremecí ante su tacto.

Sentí que desfallecería cuando sus dedos aumentaron su agilidad, pero casi grito cuando me rozó la intimidad con su boca.

Exploté y miles de estrellas se cruzaron por mis ojos, dejé de respirar por un momento, para después volverlo a hacer agitadamente. Sentí su aliento subiendo por mi cuerpo, ahora con destino a mi boca.

—Te amo —susurró y sin darme cuenta empezó a deslizarse lentamente dentro de mí.

Cerré los ojos mientras me abrazaba a él y seguía avanzando, lenta y dolorosamente. Mis uñas se clavaron en sus hombros, pero no se quejó.

Cuando finalmente entró en mí, no podía estar más adolorida y feliz, una sensación poderosa que sobrepasaba al dolor empezaba a aparecer.

—Ssshhh… —Me calmó mientras se quedaba completamente quieto—. Vas a estar bien… Lo prometo…

—Te… amo —dije finalmente.

Se movió otra vez haciéndome sentir dichosa, me abracé fuertemente con las piernas esperando que no se alejara.

Seguía moviéndose y mientras yo sentía algo indescriptible, una sensación de gozo.

Quise gritar cuando la tensión volvió más fuertemente, esta vez no lo soportaría. Esta vez sentía que algo más fuerte iba a pasar.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, debido al placer mezclado con dolor que sentía. Mi Edward me susurraba al oído cientos de _Te amo_.

—Eres maravillosa —susurró mientras aún seguía en mí. Me miró y me besó.

Mis ojos se aguaron nuevamente, pero lo mantuve sobre mí abrazándolo para que nadie me alejara de él.

—Duerme, Bella. Mañana será un nuevo día…

.

.

.

Mi cuerpo agarrotado por permanecer en la misma posición durante demasiado tiempo, empezó a moverse.

Aún no amanecía, el reloj indicaba que eran las dos de la madrugada.

Edward estaba recostado cubierto solo por una pequeña parte de la sábana blanca. Sonreí nostálgica, porque sería la última vez que lo vería.

Me levanté con cuidado para no despertarlo y tomé un lápiz y un par de hojas en donde empecé a escribir.

_Martes, 11 de mayo del 2013._

_Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida._

_Cumplí con la mayoría de nuestras metas._

_Nos lanzamos por Bungee y nos besamos como si no hubiese mañana, conducimos moto y me mostraste lo sexy que eres, fuimos a una boda sin ser invitados._

_Sé que en nuestra lista hay muchas metas más como:_

—_Salvarle la vida a alguien. Lo hiciste, me salvaste, Edward. Me diste el mejor último día que alguien pudiese tener, me hiciste sentir viva, feliz y amada, porque a tu lado siempre me sentí así._

—_Apoyar un sueño ajeno. ¡Por supuesto que está hecho! Mi sueño era tener a alguien que me amara por sobre todas las cosas, que me cuidara y me respetara, y tú, Edward Cullen, tú cumpliste todas esas expectativas y las superaste. Fuiste y serás el amor de mi vida._

_Te preguntarás por qué escribo esto… Es mi despedida, mi amor. Mi vida está llegando a su fin._

_Te amo, eso nunca lo dudes, pero mi enfermedad nos está arrebatando nuestro futuro juntos. Jamás me arrepentiría de haberme cruzado contigo, porque tú, mi Superman, me protegiste más de lo que cualquier hombre lo hubiese hecho._

_Eres un gran hombre, mi amor. Cualquier mujer se sentiría honrada porque le dieses tu cariño, y me lo diste a mí. Dentro de todas esas chicas hermosas me elegiste a mí, a la patosa y aburrida Isabella Swan. Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte por los hermosos veinte años que me diste._

_Tengo aneurisma_ _cerebral, no pudieron detectarlo a tiempo porque no se rompió, pero cuando Jacob me entregó mis exámenes, ya era tarde para mí._

_Mi cuerpo resistió mucho y todo terminará._

_No hay cura, Edward, por eso… por eso quise darte el mejor día de tu vida._

_Recuérdame con amor, recuérdame como la persona que te amó más que nadie en este mundo. No me olvides, pero tampoco te estanques en mi recuerdo. Nunca me iré de tu lado, quizá mi cuerpo sí lo haga, pero yo siempre viviré en tu corazón._

_De todos los regalos que pudiese darte, te doy el último soplo de mi corazón._

Coloqué la carta al lado de la mesita de noche y volví a recostarme en el pecho de mi único amor, entregándole mis últimas horas de vida.

Hasta cuando la muerte viniese por mí, mi mente, mi corazón y mi cuerpo se quedarían con él.

Incluido _el último soplo de mi corazón_.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este O-S chicas y me lo dejen saber por medio de sus **_**RR.**_

**Gracias Lore por betearmelo sin ti no tendría sentido.**


End file.
